


Tomato Gardens

by Floople_Doople, Mimmininnin



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Theyre gay, based off an rp, its supposed to be funny anyways, operation LeoKumi, some language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:05:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floople_Doople/pseuds/Floople_Doople, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimmininnin/pseuds/Mimmininnin
Summary: Takumi realizes that he was a jerk to Leo. To try and make amends, he decided to grow a tomato garden for him.Yeah, it didn't quite work out that way, especially when the entire camp is trying to get the two of them together.Commence Operation LeoKumi.





	1. 1- Extend an Olive Branch

As a way to improve foreign relations between Norh and Hoshido, Corrin proposed for their siblings, and retainers, to come to their camp for a few weeks. Some, like Sakura and Elsie, were ecstatic to get to meet and become friends. Others, were not to thrilled about this trip. Takumi was included in this group of people. 

Takumi sat at the table in the records hall, the decided place for any meetings they needed to have. Corrin was at the head of the table, reassigning each of the siblings and their retainers a room in the barracks, it was only day three and there has been an issue. Takumi, having already gotten his reassignment was bored out of his mind. 

'Damn, Leo's cute.' A tiny voice in Takumi's head said. Takumi sat up from his slouched position in his chair. 

'No! I refuse to think such things about him!' Takumi thought. 

'Hey, he kinda is though~.' the voice spoke up again.

'I'm not gay,' Takumi assured himself. 'Just because Ryoma is, doesn't mean I am.'

'So what if you're... BI! You like both!'

'I am not. I'm straight as a board.'

'You're as straight as your Yumi.'

'Yup!'

'It's bendy.'

'Ugh, just stop,' takumi begged the little voice in his head. ‘Please pester someone else, like Ryoma.’ 

As though he knew Takumi thought about him, Ryoma turned to look at his brother. Takumi looked away. 

‘Anyways, do you like tomatoes?’ The little voice asked. 

‘Why are you asking me this?’ Takumi asked the voice. 

‘You know who likes tomatoes???’

‘Stop it. Besides, I think that Charlotte girl caught his eye already.’

‘You mean Ma’dam Titties?’

‘YES I MEAN MA’DAM FUCKING TITTIES.’

‘Isn’t she dating the bear man?’

‘Wait what…. She’s what.... He’s not… WHAt?!?’

‘Yup. You, my friend, have a chance.’

‘UGH! I was such a JERK! He probably hates me!’

‘Dude, you’re a jerk to all Norhians, play it off as just that.’ 

Takumi rested his head in his hands, watching Ryoma and Xander argue- over something stupid probably, lover’s quarrels never really do end to they. ‘Yeah, but I was an EXTREME JERK, like, a REALLY bad jerk… I-I don’t do emotions very good.’

‘Then talk to Azura.’

‘But… he still probably dislikes me…’

‘Just extend an olive branch, or a tomato. Both would probably work for your first step to a FRIENDSHIP at the very least..’

‘You know, that’s not a terrible idea…Plus, if I make a garden or something, it’d double as a birthday present since it's so soon.’ 

‘Yeah! That’s the spirit! And hey, if you ever need help on the topic of romancing the same gender, you can ask any of your siblings!’

‘Wait? Hinoka’s gay?’

‘Uh, yeah? She’s always with Princess Badonkers over there, I’m surprised you haven’t noticed yet.’

‘I’m stupid.’

‘Dude, as soon as this meeting’s over, go start on your project. Make amends!’ The voice encouraged.

Takumi felt a surge of confidence. He could do this. The would do this. Once he was dismissed, he’d switch rooms, go into town, get some tomatoes, and plant some tomatoes for the Norhian Prince.


	2. 2- Thanks, Camilla

Takumi never knew there were so many kinds of tomatoes. He also never knew that you could give weird names to plant types. “Mr. Stripey”, “Big Beef”, “Big Rainbow”. Good to know those were big ones. 

Takumi grumbled to himself. Why couldn’t a tomato just be a tomato? 

“Good afternoon Takumi~”

Takumi drops the packet of seeds he was holding. “Gods Camilla! You startled me!” 

Camilla chuckled to herself. “I’m so sorry darling, I didn’t realize how lost in thought you were. Those must be some important,” she looked to the packet on the ground “Tomatoes.”

Takumi felt his face become red. Not as red as the tomato, but if this conversation kept up it just might be.

Takumi stoops to pick up the packet before answering her. “Yes, they’re very important.” He stated bluntly. 

Camilla smiled to herself. “Well, I’ll tell you something. Leo prefers the ‘Better Boy’ kind.”

“W-why would I need to know THAT!?”

 

“Oh? Why else would you be buying tomatoes?”

Takumi takes a deep breath. “They’re for me!”

Camilla looks at him indignantly. 

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...They’re for Leo…”

Camilla squealed. “I knew it!” Takumi just sighed, as he exchanged the packet for the recommended kind.

“You know~ You don’t have to be embarrassed Takumi, you’re as red as the fruit!” Camilla purred. “I won’t tell anyone.”

Takumi just huffed. “You never know who could be listening…” Camilla just shrugged in response.

“So anyways, what are you planning on doing with those seeds anyways?” Camilla asked. 

“Uh… I uh...am going to…” Takumi trailed off, gradually becoming quieter. His voice was almost a whisper at this point. “Plant him… a tomato garden...for his...birthday...”

Camilla looked like she was about to explode, but she quickly calmed herself, like a MATURE LADY SHOULD. 

Takumi also felt like he could explode, but for an entirely different reason. 

“Well, while I’m still giving advice, when you two finally get to ~it~, I recommend you find a fairly sound-proof place. I know he’s pretty loud when he’s doing it to himself at least.”

Takumi groaned.

“I personally recommend private hall number 4 or 9. It’s worked for me and Hinoka. God, her voice is so beau--”

“OKAY I THINK I’VE HEARD ENOUGH. THE FIRST PART WAS ALREADY TOO MUCH INFORMATION.”

“Oh? Did I spoil your imagination? I’m sorry sweetie, but hey, you’ll find out eventually. I, myself, had to stop myself from imagining her breasts bigger than they really we--”

“OKAY, THANKS CAMILLA, I THINK I’VE HEARD ENOUGH OKAY!!”

Takumi turned on heel and left the store in a hurry. Camilla them watched in amusement as the store clerk chased him down and made him pay for the packet of seeds. 

“Ah, the beginnings of love…” Camilla mused to herself. “I can’t wait to see this unfold.”


	3. 3- It's More Important Than Your Stupid Tree!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that I have began to take steps far away from the rp but you know what???
> 
> It's basically the same thing amiright?

Takumi realized soon after he began planting the seeds that he had not clue how to care for a tomato plant, yet alone a whole garden of them. He probably should’ve gotten a book or something from the library. At least for now, the seeds were in the ground and watered. He can worry about the next part later. 

He stood up from his place on the ground and brushed the dust from his pants. The little patch he was using for the garden currently looked a little ugly, but some ripe, red tomatoes will certainly brighten it up. 

“Prince Takumi. What are you doing?”

What is it Norhians addressing people while their back is turned? 

Takumi turned around to find Leo of all people. He was dressed in plain clothes and wore a floppy hat on his head. He carried a bag of gardening tools. This puts a wrench in takumi’s plans. Or maybe a spade, if we’re talking gardening. 

Takumi decided to not let this surprise encounter ruin his surprise for his encounter. “What are YOU doing, Prince Leo.” He retorted.

Leo crossed his arms. “I asked you first.”

“I asked you second!”

Leo just pinched the bridge of his nose. “Let me rephrase that.” He took a deep breath. “What are you doing tearing up the CASTLE GARDEN?”

He was referring to the fact the corner of the community garden was now barren with uneven, tan earth. Takumi felt his mouth run dry. How was he going to bullshit his way out of this situation?

Nonetheless, Takumi summoned his confidence. “THIS. Is now my garden. I am planting things in this part of the public garden. Corrin said we all could use it. Have a problem with that?”

“Yes I do, actually.” Leo growled. He pointed to the young tree growing in the space next to Takumi’s surprise garden. “Anything you plant here is going to sap the soil’s nutrients away from my tree!” 

“YOUR TREE? Who cares about your tree! My garden is just as-- No! It's more important than your stupid tree!” Takumi felt the conversation going downhill from here. So much for making amends.

Leo gasped. “What makes your mound of dirt more special than my Foleo?!”

Takumi didn’t say anything. If he said something, this entire project was over. 

Leo was still expecting an answer. “Well? What's your garden for, huh? Why’s it so special?” 

Takumi kept his mouth clamped closed. He couldn’t look him in the eyes. 

After a minute of silence, Leo did the most childish thing takumi has seen him done. Leo POUTED. 

“I’ll get Camillia if you don’t tell me what you’re doing here!” 

Gods, and he thought Ryoma was bad when he was upset. Takumi was about to smirk and say “sure, I’m not scared!” but then he remembered… 

Camilla knew about his plans. 

“N-No! There’s not reason to bring her into this!”

“Why?” Leo arched his brow “Does she know something I don’t??”

Right on the nose. Takumi kept silent. This was obviously the wrong option, because Leo dropped his bag of tools and then dashed out of the garden. 

Takumi soon followed after. He wasn’t going to try to catch up. Leo is faster than him, he has to admit. Takumi just has to find Camilla first.

And so starts the search for the purple-haired Malig Knight.

In a camp of only so many people, you’d think finding her would be easy. Takumi had made that assumption too, but was quickly proven wrong. 

At this point, he’d been searching for maybe five minutes now. He was sweaty and out of breath. 

“Takumi, are you alright?” Camilla asked as he passed her. 

“N..NO time to talk Camilla!” Takumi said, carrying on. “I need to find Camilla!”

Takumi kinda just stopped. He was stupid. 

“YOU! BETTER NOT! HAVE TOLD! LEO! ANYTHING!’

“Was he looking for me?”

“HE WAS!”

“Hmm, I was busy doing… stuff, but I shouldn’t neglect my baby brother... “ Camilla started “I need to find him at once!”

“nnnOO! DON’T”

“Oh, and why not, my soon-to-be baby brother?” Camilla questioned. 

“Okay, first of all, I’M NOT READY FOR THAT,” Takumi yelled. “Secondly, HE WANTS TO KNOW ABOUT THAT SURPRISE FOR HIS BIRTHDAY!”

“The garden?”

“YES THE GARDEN! WHAT DO I DO??”

Camilla thought to herself for a moment. “Well, you might first want to figure out how he learned about it. Unless you were doing it in an obviously place like the castle gardens, he shouldn’t have found out…” She told Takumi. “Ask his retainers, I know that Niles loves to gossip about things like this.”

Takumi kinda just stopped. He was stupid. 

“I-I did it in the castle gardens…” Takumi muttered. 

Camilla had no words for this boy. 

“Well,” she finally said after a tense thirty seconds. “He’s probably there right now since you left it.”

The color drained from Takumi’s face. I knot of anxiety formed in his stomach.

“Shit! I gotta go!”

Takumi dashed off towards the gardens, almost bowling over poor Felicia on the way.


	4. 4- Practice Makes Perfefct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi gets caught practicing in the mirror... this is bad on it's own but why did it have to be those idiots!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I died but im okay not heres a new chapter. thank you for sticking with me.

As the gods had so destined it, Leo did not find out what the garden was for. Instead, after a chase through camp, trampling flowers and clumsy army members alike, Xander and Ryoma caught them. They were lectured for what felt like hours. 

“You crushed your little sister’s flowers!”

“You know not to go at speeds faster than a stroll near Arthur!” 

It was all white noise to Takumi. He was just glad the secret was kept a secret. 

After that, Takumi made an effort to check on Leo whenever he was in the garden. He did NOT want such a close call again. 

Takumi was never very good at the patience thing either. He kind of regretted choosing to grow a plant as his gift. The astral plane allowed foods to grow slightly faster, but it still felt like forever. 

However, takumi likes to say he’s a resourceful man, and uses his time wisely. 

“So er… I made this… for you…”

A pause

“...That was horrible…”

Takumi put his face in his hands and sighed. 

“Oh ho! OHOHHOHOHO!!”

Oh gods. Who was it this time. 

“IT APPEARS OUR LIEGE’S COUNTERPART IS HAVING TROUBLE WITH LOVE, MY LOVE.”

Takumi sighed. Why themmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. 

He felt a weight added to his shoulders. He didn’t have to look up from his hands to know the two imbeciles were on either side of him, with a stupid look plastered across both of their faces. 

When he did, he found he was correct. God, do they love to put their faces near other people’s. 

“What do you two want.” Takumi stated gruffly. He did NOT need this right now. 

“Oh~ I think this is a question of what YOU WANT~” The dirty one, trying to look takumi in the eye, said. Takumi kept turning away. 

Unfortunately, this meant he was looking at the loud one. 

“IT SEEMS TO APPEAR THAT HE WANTS WHAT IS BENEATH MILORD’S TROUSERS!”

Takumi whacked the loud one, so hard that fell over. Meanwhile, the dirty one laughed, not seeming to care that his husband had a big pink mark on his cheek. 

“AHAHA!! That was GREAT Babe! A little direct but I like the way you think!”

Takumi groaned. “You’re worse than Azama...”

“Soooo you got a crush on our Master?” 

“No. Get out of my room SCUM!” 

“HE IS A RED AS THE GROWING WELT ON MY FACE! HE IS BLATANTLY LYING.”

“BECAUSE YOU’RE MAKING ME UNCOMFORTABLE YOU STALE ONION!”

“Uncomfortable? Like, down the--” The dirty one was unable to finish his sentence, as takumi had knocked him down next to his husband. Thank the gods for close counter. 

Takumi had half the mind to just up and leave, but leaving those two in his quarters unsupervised was probably the worst mistake anyone could make. Takumi sat on the single chair in his room, watching the two squirm around like two overturned beetles. 

The two soon stopped squirming and turned to look at each other, both still laying on the floor.

“My darling, we should have given the young pineapple some context first.”

“Odie, you’re probably right…”

Oaty, ‘what an unusual name.’ Takumi thought, and the dirty one helped each other up and faced Takumi. 

Oaty assumed a new pose and the dirty one leaned on his shoulder. 

“WE HAVE SEEN YOUR EFFORTS.”

“You’ve been trying to set up a ~surprise~ for our master.”

“WE WISH TO HELP YOU SET YOURSELF ON THE PATH OF SUCCESS!”

“And I mean, we’re pretty much master of the art of being fucking gay.”

“ACTUALLY THAT’S JUST YOU, MY LOVE! I PREFER TO IDENTIFY AS PANSEXUAL!”

“We’re pretty much master of the art of being fucking gay, and whatever the hell that is. So please…”

They looked at eachother and the dirty one counted on his fingers

One…

Two…

Three…

“LET US HELP YOU ON YOUR QUEST!”

Wow, one has to wonder how many time they had to have practiced that. 

Stared at the two. The two stared back. 

Takumi was about to decline, but Oaty interrupted first. 

“You’re kinda a mess with romance kid, so even if you say no we’re still going to help you.”

“Hey!” The dirty one elbowed Oaty. ”You’re not supposed to tell him that!”

Takumi sighed. They… did have a point…

“Sure.” 

It was so quiet, he doubted he could be heard over their quarrels, but they stopped. 

“YOU WON’T REGRET THIS, LORD TAKUMI!”

What has he done...


End file.
